


ハナミズキ

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 花水木
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa





	ハナミズキ

『果然…是太累呢。』  
要不是亮推醒了自己，山下不知道这场冗长的梦将会从何处终止。一旦梦终止，随之而来便是心底开始漫延的悲伤。他无法逃避，亦不知哪里可以是真正的归宿。  
『是你女儿的婚礼，打起精神来哦。』亮重又递过一杯温水，山下没多想，一口气喝完。  
仰起头的那一刻，往事般般。  
他不知道走到现在，这每一步，哪些是对的，哪些是错的。

休息室最显眼的地方，放着一盆花水木，贺签上柔和的字迹令人心情悦然。山下不愿违背自己的心意，否认对这字迹的熟悉度。  
就好像刻在生命中，一生一世都不可能褪去。他又是花了多久去忘记，一个人背负过去生活到今日。  
除了那位送花景的人，谁亦可知。

『这不是仁的手迹么。』还是亮先打破了安静，认真地观赏花水木，蓦的回头看着山下，『难道山下你已经……』  
『他会来吧。』山下淡淡的叹气道，纤长的手指滑过新绿的叶子。  
『那是二十年前的事了……』

山下哀伤的想起那时候他们所谓的相爱说不定连爱都称不上。

只有和仁在一起时，才能摆脱负载在身上一切赘物，身份也好，地位也好。没有人在乎他们，那些东西无关紧要。  
仿佛是梦。

前几天刚满十六岁的山下智久偷偷从茶艺室逃出来，一路小跑前往两人约定的车站。因为走得太急毫无准备，一身的和服也来不及换，走在街上多少有些引人注目与突兀。山下只好加快步伐，提起长长的裤腿，不顾一切奔跑。这还是他第一次背着家，悄悄和仁见面。  
当初筹划这事的仁没有丝毫紧张，好像日常交谈，把计划简单说了一遍。对于从小唯父母命令是的山下来说，光是夜不归宿一条就可以将他打入万丈深渊。  
『你怕什么，我又不是坏人，去温泉怎么啦。』  
『不是啊，我担心家里……』  
『你总是两句不离家，』仁打开电扇，风扇带来凉风‘哗哗’往山下脸上送，就如同责怪他的决定。  
『家……家族真的重要吗？你父母的心思还有谁看不出来，你是长子，唯一的儿子，百年的家业自是得传给你。』  
『仁，够了…别埋怨我父母。长辈看他们很紧，他们也算是无奈吧。』山下端起茶杯，习惯性的托着杯底转圈。  
『喂，你在这里不用练茶道吧。』仁忍住笑意。  
『啊，对不起。』小吵小闹也很开心，山下觉得无味的白开水一瞬间加了蜜糖。  
『不用说对不起，你没做错什么。』仁单手托下巴，拨开帘扣，于是整窗的夜色如诗如画，满天的星辰不眠不休彻夜照亮苍穹。  
『这是我们认识四年来……头一次认真的考虑远足旅行吧』他喃喃说道，嘴角挂起阳光的笑容。和先前提及不愉快是截然相反的语调，软软的，绵绵的，似乎夹杂用不完的甜腻，又变回了山下熟悉的那个叫赤西仁的少年。  
『…… 』  
山下小心的思忖，选择不复杂，偶尔使性子并不妨碍。  
然而，喜欢，说不出口。

穿过氤氲雾气的水杯，是仁的侧脸，更是当下最珍贵的心情，为了这样的一份心，他已经守护了多久，又将守护多久。  
他从不计算。  
于是他答应仁，一次旅行。  
说是短途旅行，对山下而言可分作‘远途’了，自出生起再没有跨出京都一步的他，甚至连近郊不曾踏访。然，若说长途，和歌山就在京都的南方，乘火车只需几小时。

决定出游的少年们立即变得忙乱起来，拼命挤出可怜的时间。趴在仁家的竹席上，各抱着一半西瓜一起商量路线，花费，等等。  
缺乏生活经验的山下总说些令仁哭笑不得的话，抓住机会开玩笑。  
被赤西嘲笑到不行的山下找不出更好的反驳理由，假装生气扔掉西瓜，脸庞上的绯红分明向对方坦白自己拙劣的演技。  
但是仁觉得这才是山下可爱的地方，背过身自顾自写下行程计划。  
不多久山下便忍耐不住，故意凑近仁。只见仁一下遮住纸，『生气的家伙继续去生气。』  
『可恶。。。我没有生气。』  
『骗人。我不上当。』  
『仁，你……』以为赤西恼火的山下不知所措，突然仁趁机捏过他略微婴儿肥的双颊。  
『疼～』正要挡去仁双手，一个中心不稳，两人一起倒在凉凉的地板上。  
靠的比任何时候都近，鼻翼轻轻触及，连衬衫后的水汽也如此透明，无需赘言。  
仁本能的抱紧山下，手不自然的搂住纤细的腰身。时光不经意的流动，记忆重归于零。  
要做什么，又该如何做？谁可以告知答案？  
僵持了几秒，感觉气氛不对劲的仁转身倒在山下身边。两人大口大口喘气，雷同季节更迭所带来的洗礼。起伏的胸口，心脏的位置。  
不变的愿望，约定的场所。

『对了，去和歌山的温泉乡吧。』仁坐起来拿笔写到，好像有意忽略前一幕。  
那早在心里刻下很深了，懵懵懂懂的山下望着仁的背影，傻傻的笑了。

赶路时竟然下雨了，山下抬起长衣袖遮挡。抵达车站却不见仁的影子，那家伙最爱迟到了。山下不安的躲在站下临时搭的雨棚，满心期待心中的人。(期待心中的仁？！不好意思，我破坏气氛了？！)  
『不好意思啊，来晚了呢。』  
仁从后面突然出现，山下措手不及，无意识锤了他的胸口。  
『好疼～ 』  
『是仁啊，都是你不好，来晚了。』实际心里内疚不得了的山下不愿放下面子道歉，一遍一遍扯着衣角。  
『我……你这样不方便吧，我带了衣服，火车上换好了。』  
公车临站，仁牵起山下的手，护着他上车。  
在火车上换衣服时，山下大叫着不准仁回头看。  
『你啊。』仁奈何不了。

然后便如同日复一日那枯燥的梦境中，圆满，美好，一次次不真实的上演。目的地也好，终点也好，那不重要，山下常常怀念的是一瞬彼此手心贴合时无比幸福的心情。印象最深的是入温泉时，无意间看到仁消瘦的脊背，不知为何看得越久越痴。  
也许年少，因此天真无邪无需伪装，一切情感自然流露。不明白什么叫掩饰，不懂得如何伪装。  
只要一点点小细节就已足够，日后能回味成千上万次的甜蜜。即使不在身边，一定也……  
去去去，怎么可能不在一起，仁不会和自己分开的，当时想法单纯的山下一心决定坚持着这个念头。

回程的列车改变路线，恰好能从车窗外观赏圆月岛，一泓泓温泉流水折射夕阳余光，滑进眼眶。山下觉得倘若时间能够永远停止，他愿意现在使用这个机会。仁就在身边呢，有时执起他的手说道，『我们在一起呢。』  
在一起。  
他喜欢‘一起’这个词语，自仁的口中又是不一样的触觉。

在一起，是要两个人才能做到的事。

回去后免不了被大骂一通，气恼的祖父对离家两天的孙子异常失望，常年挂身的心脏病差点复发，便用家规处罚他。像牢犯般关禁闭的感觉非常糟糕，虽然吃的用的没变，见不到仁让山下难过不已。  
但这些仁都不知道。

再后来，他依然做他的山下少爷，日日练习茶道，得到肯定。  
可是他会悄悄抽出时间，在午夜叩响仁的家门。虽然仁的家不大，不过有很漂亮的落地窗，他们就坐在窗边的台阶上，看一成不变的星辰，圆缺更迭的明月。大部分时候安静成了主角，因为太困，嗜睡的仁每次先睡下。山下想说话时往往发现仁倚着他的肩膀。  
一边抱歉打搅仁休息，一边为他披上单衣。抬头是那遥远的天空，倾听愿望。  
『我喜欢你啊。』  
『仁。』

缓缓闭上眼，让夜就这样不知不觉过去，让一生就这样短暂消逝。

十八岁那年，为了负担家庭，仁直接从中学退学找了工作，忙了许多，两人见面的时间慢慢减少。但只要彼此时间配合，他们便约好见面。  
连每次谈话都是千篇一律，却不觉厌烦。一天又一天挂心的，只是对方的安好，而已。  
他们以为成年后还未失去爱的资格，不知骗局已经构成，给借口一个台阶，罢了。

当山下把红色的请帖递在仁面前，仁无法抑制情绪。  
『你这算什么。』  
『我……要跟家里安排的对象结婚了。』  
『当时说要在一起的是你，踌躇的是你，如今先抛弃这些的还是你。』  
『……我爱你，你怎么可能看不出来……』  
三年前，同样的月缺之夜，山下默默对仁说这句话，现在完全变了味道。  
我怎么会看不出来……  
‘请你忘了我吧。’这样残忍的话山下说不出口，相顾无言只能分开。  
目送他比往日要寂寞的离去背影，真的无法再度见面了。  
这个时候的山下才开始真正迷茫，所有的一切是否正确，而注定他无法幸福。

婚礼那天，如预想的，仁没来现场。  
每个人在会场帮忙，摆筵席，整理名单。  
会场摆放宾客赠送花景的一角，山下发现了一株与众不同的盆栽。莫说在花道中的闻名程度，习茶道之人也不可不识的花水木，  
精致的细绳系着小巧的卡片，山下翻过背面。  
硬柔的笔迹，唤回他准备要丢弃的回忆，果然是他。

可以失去自己，但不能失去的，  
是你。

『山下，你看上面还系着一张卡片。』亮提醒道，否则任谁都不在意。  
山下强忍泪水，看着亮打开纸片。  
『你念吧。』

『嗯……愿你和心爱的人百年好合。』

这个傻瓜……山下颤抖着，揉在手中卡片被泪水浸湿。  
一刹那山下感到全身的血液经过二十年后重新温热，他又能重生。

原来他一直爱他。

#  
你伸出双手 向上撑开一片天空 是五月时分  
多么希望你能过来 希望你能来到水边  
想给你一蕊花苞 院子里的花水木

夏天热过了头 连我的心情也感觉沉重了起来  
一起摆渡的话 船一定会沉没的  
一路顺风 请君先行  
追逐翩翩飞舞的蝴蝶 扬起白帆  
母亲节时 请送给我 水木之叶  
等不及也好 不明了也罢  
淡红色可爱的花苞  
希望无尽的梦终有结果  
希望你和心爱的人百年好合  
我的忍耐终有开花结果的一天  
希望无止尽的波浪终有风平浪静的一天  
希望你和心爱的人百年好合  
希望你和心爱的人百年好合

END  
2008-2-14

网上DL的，花水木是美国原生植物、春天看花、秋看红叶。很有养头。


End file.
